Not Applicable.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible shelter/camper/storage unit with a suspended floor and, more particularly, to a collapsible shelter/camper/storage unit with a floor that can be placed over the bed of a pick-up truck or other surface that requires access to a space below the floor of the collapsible unit.
2. Background of the Invention
Dual purpose shelter/storage units which are carried and supported by vehicles are well known in the art. One type of conventional shelter/storage unit is constructed by pivotally coupling a shell to a floor member forming a V-shaped structure when in the open position. The shelter/storage unit can either be rigidly mounted to the top of a vehicle or removed from the top of the vehicle and placed on the ground to use the unit for shelter.
The current state of the art in shelter/storage units present a number of limitations. First, it is difficult to mount and stabilize conventional shelter/storage units on the roof of a pick-up truck. Typically, a series of support bars are mounted to the roof of the vehicle to stabilize the unit and enable a user to couple the unit to the vehicle. Specifically, the outer support bars must be spaced a sufficient distance apart to adequately stabilize the unit. Due to the small surface area of the roof on a pick-up truck, the outer support bars are not capable of being mounted a sufficient distance apart to properly stabilize the unit. If mounted on the roof of the truck, the unit would be subject to tipping and the support bars would be subject to a large amount of stress when excessive loading occurs at either end of the unit. Therefore, the surface area of a roof on a pick-up truck is inadequate for properly mounting a shelter/storage unit thereon.
Second, it is difficult to stabilize a shelter/storage unit in the bed of a pick-up truck. The width of unit is approximately equal to the distance between the side walls of a truck bed. The effective width between sidewalls of the truck bed is reduced by wheel wells that protrude into the corner of the truck bed between the side walls and the floor. Due to the wheel wells, the truck bed is not wide enough to accept the unit so that the floor of the unit rests flush with the floor of the truck bed. If placed in the truck bed, the unit would tip or wobble about the wheel wells.
Third, placing the unit within the truck bed negates some of the trucks storage capabilities. Once the unit is placed in the truck bed, the only available storage space would be within the unit itself. The amount of storage available would thereby be reduced since the storage space within the unit is smaller than the storage available in a truck bed. In addition, a user might be reluctant to store or transport certain items within the unit. For example, a user might be hesitant to store paint or other harmful chemicals because of the chance that those chemicals might spill within the unit. The residue that is unable to be removed from the unit could potentially give off fumes that could be harmful to a person sleeping in the unit.
Finally, conventional units do not provide adequate sleeping area. Specifically, the length of a typical unit is insufficient for allowing a user to stretch out and fully extend his or her legs and back.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a shelter/camper/storage unit which overcomes the above drawbacks and deficiencies. More specifically, there remains a need for a shelter/camper/storage unit that can be mounted to a pick-up truck. In addition, there remains a need for a shelter/camper/storage unit that can be mounted to a pick-up truck and allow for additional storage space underneath the unit. Further, there remains a need for a shelter/camper/storage unit that provides for additional surface area that allows a user to fully extend his or her body. The primary objective of this invention is to solve or substantially reduce the problems normally associated with known prior art shelter/camper/storage units.
A shelter/camper/tent assembly is provided that is secured to the sidewalls of a truck such that the floor is suspended above the floor of the bed of the truck. Alternatively, the shelter/camper/tent assembly can be affixed to or otherwise removably placed on a deck such as a deck of a home or of a boat. The assembly includes a shell hinged to the forward end of the truck bed and is collapsible. The shell includes pneumatic cylinders or spring lifts to facilitate opening and closing of the assembly. Alternately, once the shell is open support rods pivotally secured to the floor of the shell are extended and secured to the receiving brackets in the ceiling of the shell. A flexible tent body is secured to the upper shell and floor through the use of fastening devices such as clips or zippers. The floor of the apparatus sits on crossbars or braces which are mounted above the floor of the bed of the truck or, in the case of deck mounting, sits directly on the deck, or with the removal of some of the boards of the deck, can recess flush with the surrounding deck surface. The floor can be lifted thereby revealing the remaining portion of the truck bed or other underlying storage if used on a house or boat deck. This lifting can be assisted by utilizing the same pneumatic cylinder or spring lifts as are used to assist in the lifting of the shell. Alternatively, the floor can be supported in an upright position utilizing one of the support crossbars. The shell may be constructed with a small hanging cot or two cots extending across the interior side of the top shell proximate the back lower end thereof. These cots can be folded up into the underside of the interior of the top shell when not in use. Wheels and handles can be removably attached to the outside forward or rear end of the shell for portability.